The Mist prt 2 halfway through
by magiie
Summary: My version of the ending, no Sally/Wayne, only the characters I liked at in it. R&R.


The Mist (prt 2) halfway threw

**The Mist (prt 2) halfway threw ..  
**

His name was Wayne. Wayne Jessup. He was the only remaining army personnel in the supper market. It had been her mistake to fallow them when they went to the back room. Seeing the Wayne's two fellow soldiers, hanging there dead, almost gave her a heart attack. But it was over now and she was just happy that Wayne was alive.

Her attention was pulled away from the soldier however when the 'Religious Nut', Mrs. Carmody, started her Biblical talk again. She might have been an 'out-of-towner.' But she knew well enough that Mrs. Carmody was a lone.

"Welcome to Sesame Street. Today's word is _expiation_." Olli said with great sarcasm. She gave a small laugh.

Her laugh caught the eye of Dave who turned and watched her for a moment, before turning back and talking with his fellow none believers. None believers of Mrs. Carmody's Religious bullshit.

She moved her eyes away from the group and tried not to be noticed again. That's the way she wanted it. If she didn't speak up and she didn't argue, then she could just stay where she was. Unless they, Dave and company, decided to leave, then she was going to go with them no matter what. She wasn't about to sit around here and pray to a false God.

She was starting to get sick of just hearing it. Let alone even thinking about doing it.

"Religious bull shit." She whispered. But not low enough.

Mrs. Carmody's eyes turned and glared at her. "We have a Judas in our midst." She said, pointing at her. "You don't believe?"

Everyone's eyes were now on her. Her cover was blown. She was the non believer in a room filled with those who pleaded to God's wrath on Earth. And she was about to be expelled from her safe zone.

"I never said that." She whispered. "I just think that praying to God…-_Any _God is pointless."

"Then you don't believe!" Mrs. Carmody cried out.

"Now lets all just calm down." Dave stepped forward, practically shielding her view of Mrs. Carmody and the religious Fang Gang from her sitting position. "She's just scared. She young and doesn't understand."

"No, you don't understand Mr. Drayton. She is what will cause our death. She will bring down the devils hell hounds and we shall all die!"

Well Dave was now right about one thing. She was terrified. Terrified that the Religious Queen of their new home, the supper market, would cast her out. Feed her to the monster to gain some of her blood paid, as she had called it.

"Lets all just calm down. She didn't mean anything by it." Amanda was now there, shielding her along with Dave. But their protection wasn't helping her.

"No! She's a non-believer!" One man called.

"Cast her out for out Lord!" A woman called.

There was a surge towards her and she felt an arm lock around her arm and pull her upwards. She was push backwards and before she knew it she was standing up, and behind Wayne.

"What…-what are you doing?" She whispered to him as Dave and Amanda tried to calm Mrs. Carmody down.

"Just be quiet. Slowly back away towards the back room doors." He explained to her. He was looking forward at Olli who was watching them as he stood behind Dave. Mrs. Carmody still hadn't noticed that she was no longer sitting on the floor.

"But…-we can't go back there." She whispered.

"Why not?! It's safer…"

"The other soldiers…-their still back there are they not? And that old woman that killed herself." She turned and glanced at the doors. "It's filled with death back there."

Wayne turned is head and looked at her. "How do you know about that? The guys I mean."

"I fallowed you back there. I thought that you were trying to leave. I was going to come with you."

Wayne's eyes watched her for a moment then her turned back and looked at Olli once again. Dave was still arguing with Mrs. Carmody, who still hadn't noticed her absence. "Move back a little." He practically ordered this.

She stepped back three steps. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. Let alone about her Religious Rule."

Wayne gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I don't believe it either." He turned and looked back at her as he took two steps back. "What's your name? You aren't a local are you?"

"No, I'm from New York." She gave a small smile. "I'm Melissa. Melissa Green."

He grinned at her. "Private Wayne Jessup."

They smiled at each other for a moment. But that moment was crushed when Dave yelled out.

"Jim! Don't!" He screamed.

Looking up, Wayne and Melissa watched as Jim, their once comrade turned Religious Nut, rushed towards them.

"Judas!" He screamed.

"Oh shit." She whispered as she prepared for the worst.

"Jim!" Dave yelled again.

There was a rush of three people. Dave and Olli were now there, holding Jim back. Jim was just a few feet away from herself and Wayne.

"You are a non believe and shall be expelled for your sins!" Jim yelled at her.

Melissa lost it. "And your gunna be greeted with an iron whip and a fist of nails by your God!" She screamed.

Everything froze. Everyone turned to her, even Wayne. Mrs. Carmody stepped forward a few steps. "You…-what is your name child?" She whispered.

"What's it to ya?" Melissa asked, trying to take on her New Yorker persona.

"You speak as if you know the words of Our Lord." She squinted as she watched her, as if she was trying to read her thoughts.

"Yeah, I know your God. I lived for you God once."

"Than why are you not with us! Standing against those who don't believe!" A man called.

"Yes! You stand with the non believers, yet you are a child of God!" Jim called from his prison that was Dave and Olli.

Wayne's eyes seemed to be trying to tell her something as he watched her. _Play along_.

"I am a child of God." Melissa whispered as she watched Wayne. "But I feel that our lord, the Almighty, is not behind this." She looked to Mrs. Carmody. "This is the work of Man. The word of Man and they ever running quest to find things that they wish to control."

There was a few moments when no one spoke. Mrs. Carmody seemed to be trying to understand what Melissa was saying. "You may be a child of God, but you are wrong." She said finally, her eyes watching Melissa with anger and rage. "God will take you into the kingdom, but you shall be scorn for your sin."

"What sin is that?" Melissa asked. "Lust? Greed? Tell me great messiah, what have I done to be scorn from you _kingdom_?" She demanded.

"You have strayed from the word of God." She hissed, holding up her pocket bible.

Dave was watching her now, along with Amanda and Olli. She was in control and she had to say just the right words to make sure that all hell didn't break loose.

"Then I shall be scorn for my sins." Melissa whispered.

"So you shall." Mrs. Carmody whispered before turning away and returning to her post of preaching to the choir.

Dave rushed forward. "Are you out of your mind?!" He demanded, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her.

Melissa grinned. "I've been told I am."

"Dave…" Amanda came round and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let it be."

Pulling back, Dave sighed. "You've got guts. Standing up to her like that."

"Yeah well, I'm a New Yorker."

"So was Brent and look what it got him!" Irene said, almost like she was mothering her. "You should hold your tongue closely missy, cause next time your knowledge of God might not keep you from behind 'cast out.' She can lose her cool at any moment."

"Daddy?" A voice came from the isle next to them.

"Come 'ere champ." Dave smiled, and she crouched down as Billy rushed into his arms, before her started to sob. "It's okay. We're gunna be okay."

It had been hours and everything seemed to be calm. Melissa had found some hair elastics and pulled her dark hair back into a messy bun. It was getting dark again and everyone was getting ready in case the bugs and birds came back.

"Where are you bunking down?"

Melissa turned and looked up. Wayne was standing there, looking down at her. "Bunking down?" She asked.

"Sleeping?" He clarified.

"I'm not." She explained.

"Why not?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Cause we have things to do."

"Such as?"

Melissa turned and looked at him. "Are you just going to keep asking me questions?"

"If you keep answering like that I probably will."

Melissa sighed. "I'm not sleeping because I don't want to die. I fall sleep and something gets in, I've got no one to wake me up and help me get out."

"You've got me." Wayne said suddenly.

Melissa turned and looked at him. "I do?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I figure if I help you out, you'll keep the Religious guys off my tail." He chuckled. "So, how's about that for a deal?"

Melissa smiled. "Best one I've ever head of." She said, holding out her hand.

Wayne took her hand in his and they shook on it. "Alright then. So you sleep a little and I'll make sure no big bad's get you."

Melissa smiled. "Thanks. And I'll protect you from 'Gods Wrath' and Mrs. Carmody."

"Great." Wayne smiled.

"Alright!" Dave's voice came up. "We're gunna have ten people sit at the front of the store and watch out till two, then ten other people will take the shift till about eight." Dave looked around and his eyes stopped on Wayne and Melissa. "You guys can just rest. You're the youngest so…"

"I can stay watch." Wayne said suddenly. :I'm not just going to sit around and be useless."

"Yeah I can stay watch too." Melissa added.

Dace looked over to Olli. They seemed to have a mental conversation quickly. "I think that you should stay in the back room. Watch the back door and make sure nothing comes in."

Melissa and Wayne looked to each other. "Alright." Wayne answered for them both. "Come on Melissa, I'll take the first watch and you can take the second." He said, turning and holding his hands down to her to help her up.

"Okay." She nodded, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"Alright. Someone will come back to check on your every few hours." Dave turned to Amanda. "You'll stay with Billy?" He asked.

"Course." She smiled as Dave passed Billy off to her.

"Alright, see you all in a few hours." Dave said, waving to Melissa and Wayne before her and Olli returned to the front of the store.

Wayne turned to Melissa. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Wayne made Melissa stay outside while he moved the bodies away from where they could be seen. And he promised that he would clean up the blood as best he could.

As Melissa stood in the super market just by the doors to the backroom, she watched as Mrs. Carmody preached to the people that were one their knees in front of her.

This was the third time in the last four hours that she was quote 'Saving their Souls' so that they would be fit for the Lord and Savior.

"Melissa?"

She didn't need to looked up to know that it was Dave. "Yes?" She asked.

"How do you know so much about God and the Bible?"

She looked up now. "Why does it matter?"

Dave's face was stern. "It might help us incase they try and…take over." He looked over to Mrs. Carmody. "She's trying to convince them that they don't need us."

Melissa sighed. "I was once a believer. With all my heart and soul. But then my dad and brother died. And I lost all faith in the Lord and what he promised."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." Melissa whispered.

"How did it happen?"

"Mugging."

"What?" Dave seemed shocked. He was now looking down at her.

"A mugging. They went to see a movie and when they where walking to the car, these two guys came out of nowhere and demanded their money." Melissa sighed. "My brother tried to stand up to them and they shot him. And then they shot my father. They both died on the street."

"That's terrible. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's alright, honestly. Their in a better place I'm sure."

Dave seemed confused suddenly. "But I thought you said that you didn't…"

"I don't. There is no real God to me. But I do think that when we die we go somewhere else. Somewhere that we're happy. And if that's to a place like Heaven, or just floating out there watching those we love, then so be it. But their happy non the less."

"Melissa?" Wayne had emerged from the back room. "It's all cleaned up."

"Alright." Turning, she smiled at Dave. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"You got it." Dave smiled before walking away towards the store front.

Melissa watched him for a moment before she turned and retired to her post. She was worried about the coming night, but she felt that they had some kind of safety in the store. Even if she didn't understand why.

Melissa shuttered. "Dammit it's cold in here!" She curse under her breath, hoping that Wayne wouldn't hear, but he did and he started to laugh at her.

"it's supposed to be cold back here because of the food they bring in from the transport trucks." Wayne explained.

"I don't give a damn why it's cold. I want it to _not _be cold!" Melissa's teeth started to chatter. "Dammit all!"

Wayne laughed again before moving closer to her. "Here, take this." He whispered, pulling off his army jacket and placing around her shoulders.

Melissa smiled. "Thank you." Pulling around it she felt slightly warmer, but it just wasn't doing the trick. "Fucking hell." She cursed full out this time.

"Still cold?" Wayne asked.

"Yes!" She practically started to cry. "I hate being cold. I have bad circulation in my hand and my feet and…"

Suddenly, a warmth came over her body. Looking up, she smiled softly as Wayne pulled her closer towards him.

"Better?" He whispered, looking down at her.

"Much." She smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now try and sleep. Olli or Irene will be 'round sometime near two to tell us to change places."

Melissa nodded. "Alright…-but…"

"Just lean on me. It's alright." Wayne smiled at her. "I'm supposed to protect you from the big bad remember?"

Melissa smiled as she nodded to him. "Yes. You are." She whispered before she placed her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She was slowly drifting off to sleep when she felt Wayne's lips caresses her cheek softly. She smiled happily before she fell into a deep sleep.

She wasn't sure if it was the scream of Dave pulling her to her feet that woke her up.

"What's going on?!" Wayne demanded.

"Something got in. Mrs. Carmody…-she opened the fucking doors!" Irene yelled.

Dave was holding a sobbing Billy and Amanda was trying to help Irene get Olli to his feet.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

"We fell asleep." Wayne said, slightly ashamed.

"Oh shit…" Melissa turned to Dave. "We didn't…"

"It's not your fault. We just need to get out of here." Dave said as he looked around.

"Can't we go out the front?" Wayne asked.

"NO!" Billy screamed. "That's where the monster is!"

Melissa turned and looked to Olli. "What is it?"

"It looks like a mix of a scorpion and a preying mantis. It's huge…-but the others…-they slowed it…"

"Stop it!" Irene yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

Wayne turned and looked down at Melissa, who looked up at him. Wayne suddenly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, holding her tightly. "Don't worry." He whispered. Melissa nodded against the fabric of his shirt.

"Can we use the door?" Amanda asked as she pointed to the large steel garage door.

"No, we have to turn the generator on to open it. Someone would have to stay be hind."

"Dammit!" Olli cried out as a large thud and scream could be heard from the supper market floor.

"Where are the others?! Why aren't they here?!" Melissa asked. "They should be…"

"She convinced them it was God's will. They stayed to die." Dave whispered.

Melissa cringed. "Dammit."

"How the hell are we getting out!" Olli asked. "Any ideas? Cause we're running out of time."

"My car!" Irene said. "I parked in the back lot. To save time of traffic. If we can just get out there we might be able to make it the my car!"

"Great, now transportation isn't the problem, getting out is!" Dave yelled.

Melissa looked around from her locked location in Wayne's arms. "The transports!" She cried out.

"What?" Wayne asked.

"The transports! They have to use those wheely things! Umm…-dammit what are they called?!" Melissa looked around frantically. "I know there's one here…" He eyes fell on what they were looking for. "THAT!" She cried out before pulling away from Wayne and rushing towards it.

Everyone fallowed her and gathered around what she was looking at.

"The dolly?" Dave announce.

"Yeah! We can just slide out! We just have to opened the door that's blocking it from the outside."

"I don't know…" Dave whispered.

There was suddenly another loud crash and a terrifying screamed from a woman before her voice was cut off abruptly.

"Oh God!" Amanda said as she slammed her hands over Billy's ears.

"What's going on out there?!" Melissa asked as Wayne rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

"We have to try Dave." Wayne announced. "I'd rather try and die out there than wait here for what ever that thing is."

Dave looked to Irene, Olli and Amanda. He then turned and looked to Melissa and Wayne. "Alright. Lets do it." Dave announced. "Olli where are the keys for this door?"

"Right here." Olli smiled, pulling out a key chain that held what looked like one hundred keys. "Manager…-I have to have a key for everything."

"Perfect!" Dave smiled as he pulled Olli and pushed him towards the steel door that was blocking their exit. "Irene I'll be taking your car keys."

Irene already had them in her hand. "She's old but she's fast."

"How much gas?" Amanda asked.

"About three quarters."

"Alright, we'll drive as far as we can, and then try out best to walk from there. And who knows maybe we'll…"

There was another terrifying scream.

"We haven't got much time!" Melissa cried out as she and the others turned to Olli who was fiddling with his keys.

"Come on Olli!" Dave urged him on. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Olli cried out as he placed a key into the lock. "GOT IT!" He yelled in victory before he opened the door. "Come on!" He called as he slowly slide out and into the mist.

"Irene, your next." Dave said, taking hold of the older woman and helping her up into the steel and wheel contraption.

"Come on Irene." Olli said from outside as he held his hands back in to help her. She slowly disappeared.

"Amanda…" Dave took hold of Billy as Amanda got up and slide out into the mist.

"Billy…"

"NO! Daddy I wanna stay with you!" The boy cried as he clung to his father.

"Billy I'll be out right after Melissa and Wayne. And Amanda is there. You have to…"

"NO!" He cried. There was another loud crash that was closer to them. Right at the doors that lead into the super market.

"Billy…" Dave started.

"Hey Billy." Melissa stepped forward. "What if you went and then your dad went right after you? Would that be alright?"

Billy look at her. "Oo..-Okay." He sniffled.

"Alright. Then you go out and your dad here will be right behind you okay?

"Kay." Billy nodded before Dave took hold of him and placed him on the dolly, before he slide out into Amanda's arms.

"Thanks." Dave whispered as he watched Wayne and Melissa, before disappearing.

Melissa looked up to Wayne and smiled. "Well..."

"Ladies first." He grinned.

Melissa took a step forward. Just as he foot hit the ground, a thunder of screams, people, and rubble tumbled into the back room.

"RUN!" Mrs. Carmody's voice rang out. "It's the DEVILS MONSTERS!" She screamed.

"Shit..." Wayne turned and grabbed Melissa. "GO!" He cried before pushing her onto the dolly.

Melissa look behind him as he started to get up onto the dolly with her at the mess of people that were rushing towards him. And then, out of the dust, the creature that came after them.

"Oh my God!" She cried.

"Dave! Pull us out!" Wayne yelled as Dave and Olli's hands reached in and grabbed Melissa's shoulders.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Mrs. Carmody was suddenly right beside Melissa and Wayne who was now on top of her. "WE MUST FLEE!" She screamed as she grabbed at Wayne.

"WAYNE!" Melissa screamed as she grabbed for him as she was pulled out and he was pulled off of her. "NO!" She screamed as a mob of people tried to get out after her and he as lost under them.

Melissa was pulled out onto the pavement. She looked up at everyone. "Wayne's still in there! We have to get him!"

"We don't have the time!" Dave said. "I'm sorry but…"

There was a loud noise, that came from the creature. Screams filled the air. They could hear people being torn apart. Mrs. Carmody called out the name of God, and then her voice stopped. People were still trying to get out.

"Come on…-we have to go!" Irene said as she took hold of Melissa's arm and pulled her along.

"WAYEN!" She screamed as Olli and Irene hauled her away.

"COME ON!" Dave yelled as Melissa got to her feet and the monster crash through the back of the super market.

This mist was slightly clearer, but they still had a hard time getting around. Melissa kept her eyes on Dave the entire time she was running.

The ground shook as the creature stepped onto the pavement. Melissa almost lost her footing at one point when she looked back, trying to see if Wayne had gotten out.

"COME ON!" Olli yelled.

There were people running everywhere and screamed coming from all directions. Melissa didn't know what was happened. The only thing that she knew was that the monster, the scorpion-mantis thing, was no longer chasing them. But there were other dangers still in the mist.

"THERE'S THE CAR!" Irene yelled, pointing to the blue car that Dave was just in front of.

As Melissa reached the car, Amanda had already opened up the front and back doors that were in front of them and Dave had placed Billy in the middle front seat.

"Daddy…-daddy!" The child cried as he reached for his father.

"Hang on champ." Dave said, trying but failing to calm his child as he crawled in over him and into the drivers seat. "Get in! NOW!" Dave urged as Amanda got in next to Billy.

Irene pilled in fallowed by Olli. "Melissa!" Ollie called to her.

But she was distracted. Slowly, the mist was clearing and she could see the Super Market again. There were bodies everywhere and people half alive calling out for help. And about three meters away from her, to her right, a spider. One that came with the mist.

"Shit…" She whispered.

"Melissa!" Dave called, and the Spider turned it head to her.

"FUCK!" Melissa yelled as she rushed to the door of the car as the spider came towards her. "GO! GO! GO!" She screamed as she slammed the door shut just as the spider crashed into it.

"I'M GOING!" Dave yelled as he started the car and pressed on the gas, wheeling to the right and towards the main street.

Melissa looked back at the super market. Wayne hadn't made it out. He was gone. He could have gotten out, but he didn't.

Dave looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Melissa…-Melissa I'm sorry…-We couldn't…"

"Don't…-just don't." She whispered, sinking low as Dave made another hard right turn into the front of the Super market.

Melissa was just closing her eyes when her body slammed forward into the front seat as Dave slammed onto the breaks.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, looking up.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" A voice called.

Melissa looked to her right and smiled before opening the door as fast as she could. "WAYNE!" She yelled as he jumped in, toppling onto her and Olli. "Wayne? WAYNE!" She cried at him as Olli reached over and grabbed the door, shutting it as Dave sped off.

"Ouw…-Fucking hell." Wayne whispered. "Think I broke my ankle getting out of there. He turned and looked up at Melissa. "You okay?" He asked.

Melissa's eyes welled with tears. "I thought you died." She whispered. "I thought that they trampled you and that…" Melissa stopped and just looked at him.

"Bet you believe in God now don't you?" He grinned at her.

"You fucker." Melissa laughed, hitting him on the arm as he twisted his body and sat up.

"Come on, get on my lap." He said as he shoved his way under her body, so that she was laying on him with her legs on Olli, who didn't seem to care at all.

Melissa rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair a few times. Slowly, Wayne brought his hand up and touched her chine, turning it upwards so that Melissa was looking at him.

"Your okay right?" He whispered.

Melissa nodded. "Perfectly fine." She smiled.

Wayne's lips curved as he slowly pulled her closer to him. Their lips met with a softness. It was almost not even a kiss. It was just small and tender. Wayne wrapped his arms around Melissa and they slowly drifted off to sleep along with Amanda, Billy, Irene and Olli.

It had been hours and they passed things that Melissa wished she hadn't seen. Houses that were destroyed by any number of things. People scattered on their lawns, dead with terrified looks on their faces.

And finally they came to something that broke both Melissa and Dave down.

Dave pulled into his driveway and found his wife, dead from the spiders. They house was a mess of wed. Melissa felt that they were all thankful that Billy was still asleep on Amanda's lap. If he saw this, he would be devastated.

And then came Melissa's shocker. She turned and looked out the back window. And she broke down.

"What?" Wayne asked as he too turned.

There across the street was her own summer home. Where she had left her father when she took the van to the super market. There were no bodies on the lawn and she saw non in the windows. But she did she nests. The nests that the bugs came from, she assumed.

"My house…-my dad." She whispered as Wayne pulled her around and held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry dear." Irene whispered, as she dabbed away a few tears from her own eyes.

"Yeah…-Dave I'm so sorry." Amanda whispered, placing her hand caringly on his shoulder. "So sorry."

"Thanks." Dave whispered. And then he gave one more glance to his wife before putting the car in reverse and backing out of the drive way.

Melissa tried to look back at her house as they drove away, but Wayne held her close, kissing her hair.

They drove on again, all of them looking for something but finding nothing. Hours passed. It seemed like and eternity.

They passes cars strewn out on the highways. Cars, trucks, buses of people. All dead.

They came across more monsters from the mist. Giants that were as tall as sky scrapers and small insects with wings that flew into the windshield. Nests and spider webs everywhere. And no other people in sight.

And finally, almost to their delight, the car stopped.

"What is it?" Olli asked.

"Out of gas." Dave replied, not looked up.

There was a small silence in the car. Everyone looked to each other. And they also looked around them at the Mist, and the things that might be there that they couldn't see.

"Now what?" Wayne asked.

"Walk?" Amanda suggested.

"No…-we'd walk right into something. It's suicide."

"I think that's the point." Melissa whispered.

Everyone turned and looked at her. They knew she was right. But they didn't want that. They wanted to live. But could they?

"I say we go get some gas out of one of those cars out there. I have some old milk bottles in the trunk. And I'm sure there's some kind of hose in there too." Irene said. "Get some gas and keep going. We have to try and get out of the state to see where the mist ends."

"What if it doesn't?" Dave asked.

"What do you mean?" Olli asked.

"What if it took over everything. What if the world is…"

A screeching sound game around them. Amanda gasped and held Billy tightly. Irene closed her eyes and started to cry.

"Taken over…" Dave finished.

Melissa took a deep breath and looked to Wayne. "Goodbye." She whispered.

"Goodbye." He said in return before kissing her passionately as Melissa ran her hand into his dark hair, her fingers kneading into it as she rolled her tongue across his lips.

Dave now held Billy in his arms, rocking his sleeping form back and forth while holding Amanda's hand.

The noise was closer now. Right behind them.

Melissa and Wayne pulled apart and hugged each other tightly. Melissa's eyes were squeezed shut tightly as the sound appeared again. Irene cried out and Olli said something to her.

Wayne's hold on Melissa tightened and she gave a small cry as she slowly opened her eyes and kissed his neck. But her eyes caught something as she pulled away.

"Oh my God!" She cried out.

"Shush." Wayne said, comforting her.

"No! No!" Melissa was squirming now.

"Stop! Melissa! STOP!" Dave yelled.

"Daddy?" Billy's voice came up.

"LOOK!" Melissa screamed as she turned fast and opened the door, bolting out.

"MELISSA!" Wayne cried as he hurried after her.

Everyone slowly looked out the back window and smiles came to their faces.

The mist slowly cleared and through it came a large tank, troops at it's sides, armed with guns.

"We're saved!" Irene cried out and then hugged Olli.

"Thank God." Amanda smiled, as she looked to Dave.

"Wayne! We're going to be alright!" Melissa smiled, as she looked around at the other survivors that she knew from the town.

"It's a miracle!" Wayne called before he reached Melissa and grabbed her thighs, picking her up and spinning her around. "We're saved!" He smiled.

Dave, Irene, Amanda, Billy and Olli were now also out of the car and hugging one and other as they came towards them.

Wayne placed Melissa back onto the ground then as a pair of soldiers came towards them.

"Are you folks alright?" The man asked.

"Wonderful!" Dave smiled.

"Anyone hurt? Your all okay?" The other one asked.

"We're perfect now!" Amanda smiled.

The soldiers nodded. "Well there's and empty convoy truck two trucks back. Head that way and give your names to the officer in the truck."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dave smiled, shaking their hands.

Irene and Olli started off, smiling and waving to people they knew. Amanda and Dave, with Billy in between them, stood there talking with the soldiers for a moment.

"We're safe." Melissa said happily. Turning to Wayne she smiled. "It's all going to be alright now."

Wayne brought his hand up and ran it across her cheek. "It's going to be perfect now." He smiled, slipping his free hand around her waist and pulling her into him as Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's perfect." He whispered as their foreheads touched and they gazed into each others eyes.

"Your right." Melissa whispered as Wayne pulled her up onto her tippy toes and kissed her.


End file.
